


Pretty Boy Gallagher

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, First Time, Infatuation, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Sensory Overload, Short One Shot, Top Ian Gallagher, Touch-Starved, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: Mickey is infatuated with Ian, long before they ever touched. Then they finally do and Mickey is lost.Not graphic.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Pretty Boy Gallagher

Of course he'd noticed him. Mickey would have to have been completely blind not to notice Ian Gallagher when he first came across him, even as a kid because his looks made him stand out. Then that kid grew into a teenager and Mickey just couldn't stop noticing him, even more so when Mandy started bringing him around. You couldn't come across a guy that photogenic and not.

That in itself was fine. You take a look at someone and acknowledge that they are attractive, then you look away.

Problem was that that's what Mickey found difficult to do. Look away. He found that face drawing his eyes, looking at his lips, his eyes, getting the confused need to touch that pale, freckled skin and dig his hands in underneath his shirt, to find out just how fit Ian was. He'd noticed him around the block in military uniform now and then, so he knew there had to be some strength in that lanky body. He'd even come around Kash & Grab more often just to see him getting around the store in that ridiculous apron instead of a bulky jacket or loose flannel.

Mickey couldn't help it, Ian was just so fucking beautiful and he loved looking at him. Just one of those crooked smiles would sustain his fantasies for weeks, even if it was never directed at him. Not that he'd ever admit it, he'd rather have his dick nailed to the floor than let anyone know.

Then, when Mickey finally got the opportunity to grab at that slender body and haul him off the floor onto his bed the sensation flashed through Mickey's veins, setting all his nerve endings on fire. And then he got to experience the strength in that body first hand as Ian threw him off, sending him in an arch dunking onto his sofa. Drunk on adrenaline and the thrill of lust Mickey had thrown himself back at him and before he knew it he was sitting on top of the very object of his desire, straddling him, and Ian went strangely still. Those eyes Mickey had wanted on him for years were gazing up on him, seemingly boring into his head with how intense they were. Mickey found himself frozen, tire iron arrested midair, panting.

Then Ian's gaze flicked down and Mickey felt his heart seize up. He dropped the tire iron and let Ian's wrist go, sitting back to lift the pressure of his obvious hard on against that smooth, firm belly. He barely had time to register that Ian wasn't struggling before he felt something hard - and big - against his ass as he sat down.

Ian was hard. For him. It nearly made his brain short circuit before some sort of instinct kicked in.

_This is one of your fantasies. Go for it._

With only a single thought it his head - to have a taste of the boy he'd been smitten with for years - Mickey ripped off his tank top. He saw something flash in Ian's eyes before he pushed him off of him, but he wasn't running...he was getting his jacket off in a hurry. Mickey couldn't help himself, he launched himself at him and grasped both layers of shirt covering that pale, lanky torso and _pulled_. Mickey's brain nearly short circuited again at the touch of that hot, flawless skin and rock hard muscle. He fumbled with his buckle, too hot and aroused to think much. Ian was working his own when Mickey shoved his pants down, nearly forgetting himself completely once Ian's dick was exposed because he was _huge_. Never in his wildest dreams would Mickey had imagined that and he felt insanely jealous that Ian was both beautiful and well hung.

Choking down on a whimper Mickey threw himself on the bed, grasping the headboard so hard his knuckles were white. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life, could hardly wait to get some kind of release. Mickey glanced back to see Ian pull on a rubber, coating his fingers in lube and he swallowed down a frustrated groan, urging him on.

Quick on the uptake, Ian didn't idle and then suddenly he was there. Hot and hard and insistent and filling him up more than Mickey had ever thought possible. Sweat was running off him from exertion and arousal and he could barely think, let alone talk. Everything that existed was the hot, naked body behind him, inside him, and then Ian went and made everything so much more intense by grasping his neglected dick.

Mickey saw stars. He honestly saw fucking stars and he knew that nothing would ever sate this hunger again except Ian.

He was well and thoroughly fucked. Literally.


End file.
